Why Him?
by JustMe133
Summary: "I hate this. Not only have I realized I like guys, but him? Out of all the guys in school, in the world, I had to like him?" Rated T for safety since people don't like boyxboy. Just a one-shot I did for fun.


**So, after writing "A Sad Story With A Happy Ending", I started thinking about Benny and Rory as a couple … and now I'm writing this story.**

**I still ship Bethan, don't worry. This is kinda a side interest for the moment being : )**

**In no way, shape, or form do I own MBAV or these characters. All rights go to Disney and Teletoon.**

**Hope it's not too awful.**

**BTW, let me say, every time I see Benny's eyes in the show, they look green. If they are? No idea. Every time I see Rory's, they look blue. Are they? No idea. Just thought I should point that out :D**

…

Benny POV:

I hate this. Not only have I realized I like guys, but him? Out of all the guys in school, in the _world_, I had to like him? I can't stand him. How can I possibly like him? He's loud, annoying and bothers me. But ... I can't help but feel drawn to him. He's always smiling, always in a good mood. He's like a shimmering bright star; his happiness just shines, no matter what's happening. Even if he's scared, as soon as it's done, his smile is back, shining bright. And I love that smile. Even though I still think he's annoying and can't stand him … I feel this … attraction to him.

But he'll never notice me. He's head over heels for … well any girl that will give him the time of day basically. He's way too girl crazy to even think about a guy that way. And I certainly don't want to think about him that way. I mean … it's _him_!

"Hey Benny, what's up?" Ethan asked, walking up to me. I try to clear my fuddled thoughts and turn to my best friend.

"Not much, just lost in my thoughts," I say, smiling.

"Ooh is it scary in there?" he says, teasing me. I just roll my eyes, happening to catch a glimpse of short blonde hair bouncing my way. Shit. "So, Benny, what are our plans for tonight?" Ethan asks me, bringing my thoughts back to him. I smile a grateful smile and shrug.

"Don't know. Whatcha got planned buddy?"

"Um … you usually make the plans…"

"Not this time," I say, smiling. "You pick."

"Oh. Well … guess just hang at my house? We'll think of something later."

"Ethan's house later? Can I come? Because my night is wide open," Rory says, coming up to us. I feel my body tense. Forcing myself to relax, I see Ethan looking at me. I just shrug.

"Up to you dude. It's your house," I say, pretending not to care. Apparently that catches them both off guard, since I usually want Rory nowhere near me. Once again, he's annoying and loud, but this time … well hanging out with him wouldn't be such a bad option.

"Uh, yeah dude, you can come over too. We'll be heading that way after school."

"Awesome! The three amigos ride again!" he said energetically, smiling at us. I find myself staring at him a little too long. I shake my head and see Ethan looking at me, a silent question in his eyes. Shit. I think he knows.

…

I've avoided being alone with Ethan all day, that way he couldn't ask me. I know he's going to. Now, we're on our way to his house. It goes me, Rory, then Ethan. Every now and then, our hands brush as we walk, and I swear it sends my body into overdrive. What the hell? It's _Rory_. The world's worse vampire and the most annoying person I know. I keep asking myself, how can I like someone like him? But I do.

"Hey Benny, you okay?" Ethan asks me, eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah buddy, 'm fine," I mumbled out, trying to sort through my jumbled thoughts. I stop walking when a pale, somewhat cold hand places itself on my forehead.

"You feel warm," Rory mutters, watching me, his hand now migrating to my cheek.

"And his face is all red," Ethan adds. Now they're both watching me. "You sure you're okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," I say, blushing now because Rory's hand is still on my face. "J-just a little flushed. It's warm today."

"Yeah, I guess," Ethan mumbles, eyes traveling from me to Rory and back. Then they widened. Yep, he knows.

"You sure Benny? You're really warm. I think you may have a fever," Rory says, bringing both hands up and cupping my face, which makes me blush even more.

"I-I'm fine, really," I say, bringing my hands up to his arms and pushing him away. I miss the contact, and he frowns at me. Ha, yeah, like he liked it. I smile at them both and continue walking. "If it'll make you guys feel better though, I'll lie down for a bit at Ethan's house. Sound good?" I call over my shoulder, glancing at them.

"You better, I don't want you getting sick," Rory says, bouncing up next to me. I stop in my tracks and look at him in surprise. He just smiles that stupid Rory smile at me. Soon, Ethan catches up to us and we all begin walking again, my thoughts running wild. Why would he not want me getting sick? There's no way _he_ likes me. He's never given any interest in guys before, and certainly not me.

What the hell?

…

Once we get to Ethan's house, I collapse on his bed. I am feeling kinda woozy now. Maybe I am getting sick. Then I could blame my flushed face and jittery-ness on that.

"Ugh," I say, rolling over and putting Ethan's pillow over my face. I frown when I hear his door open.

"You okay?" he asks me, sitting next to me. I just groan, not bothering to answer him. "So … when were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" I ask, playing dumb while I can.

"You know what. I don't care. You'll still be my best friend, but you still could've told me."

"Tell you what?" I say again, still not looking at him.

"That you like … Rory," he whispered. I sigh and remove his pillow from my face.

"I hate this. I hate liking _him_. I can't stand him half the time, and yet … I can't help it, I like him."

"Well, what are you gonna do about it?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

…

Rory POV:

I really hope Benny's okay. He's been acting weird lately. I wonder if aliens took over his brain? Nah, they'd come for me way before they came for him. But for some reason, every time he's near me lately, he gets all tense and jittery. I hope I didn't upset him in some way. I mean, I know he can't stand me, but I still think of him as one of my closest friends. I should go see what I did, and make it right. I can't stand people being mad at me. Getting up from Ethan's kitchen counter (which I was sitting on), I head quietly up the stairs and stop outside Ethan's bedroom door. I'm about to open it when I hear them talking.

"I think you should tell him. You'd probably feel better if you did," Ethan was saying. Tell who what?

"Yeah, and freak him out? I can barely stand talking to him as it is without freaking myself out. I could never tell him," Benny mumbled. Were they talking about me?

"Well … I still think you should tell him. What if he feels the same?" Ethan said. I feel the same about what?

"Ha, yeah right. He'd more likely drink from me before feeling the same way." I could never do that to Benny.

"You'd be surprised. Why else was he so concerned about you getting sick?"

"Same reason you were. He only sees me as a friend," Benny said, and I'm surprised by how much sadness is in his voice. I have to know what's going on now. I knock on the bedroom door, waiting. Ethan opens in and smiles at me.

"Hey Ror. You okay?"

"Can I talk to Benny alone?" I ask in my most serious voice. Ethan looks at Benny with his eyebrows raised in surprise. Benny nods and Ethan leaves the room. Benny sits up on the bed, watching me.

"What do you want dude?" he asks me, and I can tell how hard he's trying not to tense up. I sit next to him and watch him. My eyes widen as I realize what they meant. Wow I'm slow sometimes. Benny Weir, one of the most girl crazy guys I know … likes me. "Why are you staring at me like that?" he asks me quietly. I watch him and begin to realize something. All those times I was flirting with girls … was because he was. Earlier, when I worried about him … I was worried because I didn't want anything to happen to him.

Do I like him back? I take in his messy brown hair, his bright green eyes, his smooth skin … yeah. I think I like him back.

…

Benny POV:

Rory's just sitting there, watching me. I'm beginning to freak out just a little bit.

"What?" I ask, almost angrily. Then he smiles at me and all my anger fades. He scoots a little closer to me and places his hand against my cheek again.

"You're still warm," he mumbles, blue eyes intensely watching me. I just shrug and push his hand away. He instantly puts it back, scooting closer. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I say, trying to scoot away from him. My back hits the wall behind Ethan's bed. Nowhere to go now. He scoots closer, close enough that I can smell his body wash, his hand still on my cheek.

"You're getting warmer," he mumbles quietly, bringing the other hand up to cup my face, just like earlier. Except this time, he's staring at me with a weird look in his eyes.

"I'm just hot," I say as he scoots just a bit closer and smirks at me.

"Ya know what? You are," he says, smirking just a little bit more.

"W-what?" I ask, completely confused now. Then he leans forward and barely brushes his lips against mine before pulling away.

"You are hot," he says, hands still holding my face.

"W-why did you do that?" I ask, not sure what to make of this.

"Because I wanted to?" he says, even though it sounds like a question.

"But why?"

"Maybe I feel the same," he says, kissing me again, this time just a little longer before pulling away again.

"Feel the same…?" I whisper, looking at him.

…

Rory POV:

I think I sent him into shock. He's just staring at me, green eyes bright and wide. I nod to his question and move one of my hands up to his hair, gently playing with it.

"You okay?" I whisper, running my fingers through his hair. He nods and stares at his hands, avoiding my eyes.

"How'd you find out?"

"I overheard you and Ethan a few minutes ago. And I realized I felt the same."

"But … you're girl crazy."

"Then why am I here with you, kissing you?" I say, kissing his forehead, then his cheek, then brushing my lips against his again.

"Just to mess with me?"

"I would never do that," I say, playing with his hair still. "I _like_ you Benny. Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes, because I convinced myself to believe you would never like me like I like you…"

"You'll have to change your beliefs then," I say, moving the hand that's not in his hair to intertwine my fingers with his. "Because I do like you. Why do I keep doing this then?" I ask, kissing him again, a little bit longer. I begin to pull away until he begins to kiss me back. We kiss for about five minutes until Ethan bursts in.

"NO MAKING OUT IN MY BEDROOM!" He screams at us, squirting us with a water gun as he laughs at us. "Glad to see you two worked out your romance," he says, shooting us one more time before running out of his room.

"I didn't get to ask earlier," I say, wiping water droplets from Benny's face. "Will you go out with me?" He looks at me in surprise but nods.

"I'd love to," then he leans forwards and kisses me. "Now, how about we get him back?" he says, smirking deviously at me. He grabs two water guns from Ethan's closet and fills them up in the bathroom. He hands one to me and we creep downstairs. Ethan's in the kitchen, talking to Jane. "Count of three," he whispers to me, holding my hand. I nod.

"One… two… three…CHARGE!" he screams, running towards Ethan and dowsing him in water. I laugh at my stupid boyfriend and begin to shoot him as well.

Good to see things won't be too different.

…

**Yeah, kinda OOC there. Also, I couldn't think of a really good ending :/ sorry if the ending sucked. But this was just a little one-shot I did for fun, so hope it wasn't too bad.**

**I still ship Bethan, but Benny/Rory (Renny? Ronny? Bory? Whatever) is probably my second. Cute couple, but not as much chemistry as Benny & Ethan. So totally still a Bethan shipper. **

**Goodbye dear readers.**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
